board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Metal Gear Solid vs Pokémon Red/Blue/Yellow vs The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time vs Final Fantasy VIII 2009
Results Round Three Friday, May 29th, 2009 Ulti's Analysis Metal Gear Solid had an "Upset Me!" sign painted on it all contest, and it finally happened in the divisional round. GSC gave it fits in round one, RBY only failed to beat it because of GSC's presence in round two, and RBY was finally able to break through in round 3. It got a huge assist from Final Fantasy 8, but you take wins however you can in this format. It's obviously impressive how RBY managed to fend off the standard Nintendo SFF crushing Zelda typically lays down, but Final Fantasy 8 was obviosuly leeching Metal Gear Solid along the way. It's impossible to assume otherwise, given the 2004 FF7 > MGS result. Though the final margin was 2200 votes, the match really wasn't that close. One would think MGS could do well overnight at least, but Pokemon came out on fire. It built up a lead of nearly 400 overnight, and it took MGS until 5 a.m. to tie it up. By then, the match was clearly over. Even with Ocarina in the poll, Pokemon's awesome day vote paired with MGS's horrible day vote and FF8's leeching made the final result quite clear; ergo, a 2200 vote win for Pokemon. This result didn't mean MGS was a weak game per se. It just meant Pokemon RBY was very, very strong and that we're continuing to see a very clear overlap between MGS and Final Fantasy. If ever see a 1v1 contest and RBY were given good bracket placement, it has the potential to absolutely crush some already very high expectations. Match Trends Ngamer's Same Day Analysis Match Prediction So we're heading out of one massively hyped poll that ended up being quite entertaining, and heading right into... hopefully the exact same thing! Actually this one could be even better, since we have two very cool storylines to keep track of, namely "Can Ocarina once again outperform FF7?" and "Who the heck takes second out of that train wreck below OoT?" Let's start with the latter. I really like Pokemon's chances in this one. After seeing how close it came to matching MGS last round despite pretty much the worst circumstances imaginable, I think you'd have to be out of your head to argue that R/B/Y isn't naturally the strongest of these choices (at least within the 4way format). Yes, common sense dictates that having the strongest Nintendo-based entrant in history on the other side of the poll would be enough to give the PSX choices an edge, but since when has Pokemon and/or Pikachu ever cared one wit about common sense? I've got to imagine Pika makes one or both of these mature titles more than a little bit nervous once his ASV starts to kick in. Now I'm sure everyone's sick to death of hearing me say how disappointing MGS1's "mere" 33% was last time around given the competition, so I'll skip that speech just quickly say that, surprisingly, I like MGS to top FF8 tonight. That's by no means intended as a slap in the face for 8- it wowed me in R1 and made the best of a bad situation last time around, and actually I wouldn't hesitate to pick FF8 > MGS if this were a 1v1 situation. But instead its a 4way, the format where MGS and Snake have always excelled while FF has oftentimes dropped the ball- plus its an EXTREME 4way situation in that the Nintendo options are a lock to be eating up 55-60% of the incoming votes, turning this into a Race For 20. When it comes to managing just 1/5th of the votes in a poll on any subject, I want that super dedicated MGS fanbase to have my back every time! Plus you just know the fans will never allow this series to lose a close match; a very nice added bonus in a poll this hyped. Yup, so OoT >>> MGS > (by a sliver!) FF8 > (by another sliver!) > Pokemon, final answer. * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - 39.38% * Metal Gear Solid - 20.35% * Final Fantasy VIII - 20.32% * Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow - 19.95% Come onnnnn fatal threeway, let's spice this Contest up! Next Day Review Whoa there Pokemon! The fast start wasn't much of a shocker- I don't think anyone expected FF8 to be in its range during the early vote, and even with MGS being okay there you had to like RBY's chances. But what really blew me away was that ASV- looking THAT impressive, despite the strongest Nintendo entrant ever looking over your shoulder the entire time? I think it's safe to say that Pokemon has replaced Halo as the new King of the ASV! (Well, co-kings along with Kingdom Hearts, perhaps.) Some will say that Ocarina disappointed here since it failed to hit 40, but to me this was entirely Pokemon impressing... I mean I said "Nintendo with 55-60%" yesterday and thought I was being generous, and then the two went out and combined for 61.33! HOWEVER, I do have to swallow my pride and admit that yes, FF7 did have the stronger showing between the two games this round. On the other hand as far as FF is concerned, yikes did FF8 ever get hammered despite having no excuses! Let's see how much better FFX can look in this next one. External Links * Match Updates * Guru Match Predictions * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2009 Spring Contest Matches